The Lost Prince of Domino
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: The Winx Club and the Specialists found out in the book of fate that Bloom has a twin brother Prince Naruto who was sent to Planet Elem. They then went to planet Elem, where Bloom finally meets her twin and to get him to get his help saving their parents. Challenge by Jbana23, rewrite. Need a better name.
1. Chapter 1

It's was December 10 and the eighteenth birthday of the one and only Naruto Namikaze the adoptive son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, he was celebrating with his adoptive brother who is the same age as he was, but his birthday was in January. Arashi Namikaze is his brother's name and Arashi had a twin sister who ran away from Konohagakure and their parents. Arashi doesn't remember her, but Naruto does. Tsuyu Namikaze was her name, she was named after the female character in the book The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy, just like he was named after another man's character. Tsuyu ran away sometime after their younger sisters were born as both parents paid more attention than them.

At age seven, Naruto and Arashi graduated the Academy alongside Itachi Uchiha and others. Naruto was put into a team with Itachi Uchiha and Karina Himura who's a relative to Arashi on his father's side as Minato is a descendant of Kenshin Himura. Naruto loves researching Kenshin Himura and had seen a painting of him, Naruto can say for certain that Tsuyu looked like a female version of Kenshin Himura. Arashi had put on a team with Shiden Senju who the grandson of Tsunade Senju and Sasuke Sarutobi the oldest grandson of the late Hiruzen Sarutobi. Naruto feels sorry for Sasuke as he lost his grandfather on October 10, when the Nine-Tails attack the village and had sacrificed himself instead of Minato.

Naruto, Arashi, Shiden, Tsunade, and Jiraiya all know how Sasuke feels as the late Hiruzen Sarutobi aka the Third Hokage was the Sensei of Tsunade and Jiraiya. Hiruzen was like a grandfather to Naruto, Arashi, Tsuyu, and Shiden and he sacrifices himself, so Minato could be there for Naruto and Arashi as well as his newborn daughters Naruko and Ashina. But instead of being there for all his children and honor Hiruzen's sacrificed, Minato focus on Naruko and Ashina who are both the new holders of two halves of the Nine-Tails along Kushina who also focus on them. That causes them to Naruto, Arashi, and Tsuyu being neglected by both parents, which causes Tsunade and Jiraiya to be angry and disappointed at their former students. After a while, Tsuyu had enough and so ran away to get away from both Namikaze parents; that was after Minato announced that Naruko will be the Namikaze heir and Ashina will be the Uzumaki heir.

Naruto stayed in the village to train to be a powerful and strong Shinobi to proves to the Namikaze that he grew to be that strong without them and that they did nothing for him. When he had graduated from the Academy and was placed on a team with Itachi, he started to address Minato as Lord Hokage and refuses to call him father. He sees hurt in Minato's eyes, but Naruto just didn't care as Minato did this to himself. On one of the missions that his team was on, he someone who was using the named Madara. Two things happen on that day, one Madara killed Karina Himura and number two, he got so angry that something took over his body and wounded this so-called Madara.

That was the day, his unknown power was unlocked and since then his fire Justus got more powerful. Most of his fire Justus takes the shape of a dragon, he found a summon contract for Dragons. Naruto mourns Karina, but vow that he will kill this Madara for what he had done and so he trains more and more. Eventually, he gained the nicknamed The Crimson Dragon of the Leaf. On that day, Ashina found a present for Naruto that was from Karina that was brought just days before she was killed on that one mission.

Naruto opened the present and it's was a beautiful sword, and since that day he had used that sword for every mission. When he had turned twelve, Itachi killed all the Uchiha expect his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto wants to believe that Itachi had a good reason why he did what he did. He soon found out that Itachi was ordered to kill his family by Danzō Shimura and Minato knew about the plot, but he did nothing except let everyone believe that Itachi was a traitor.

"Naruto" a voiced called out to him, causing him to snap out of his thought

"What is it, Arashi?" Naruto asks

They're were sitting at a table in Naruto's apartment along with Sasuke Sarutobi, Shiden Senju, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and others expect for the Namikazes who weren't allowed. Naruto had just finished opening presents and now eating cakes with the others.

"Minato wants to meet with you," Arashi said to with hate in his voice

"Now, does he even remember it's Naruto's birthday," Jiraiya said with disappointment

Naruto just shrugged and got up from his chair but stopped to notices that there were four unopened presents that he left on purposes. He knew who those four are from just like all the other presents that he just threw in the closet. They're from the Namikazes, well he does open the ones from his sisters. But the ones from the older Namikazes-well he just throws them in the closet the one he doesn't use much. He walked over to the four presents and open the ones from Naruko and Ashina; which were Chakra Blades and a new crimson and black outfit along with short-sleeved long white haori, closed in the front by a thin, red rope.

The haori was decorated by crimson flame-like motifs on the edges and a crimson dragon on the back above the flames.

"Wow, wonder how they got the money to ask someone to make it or even buy the blades as I don't think the adults knew about these" Arashi said and Naruto smiled as he threw the other two presents in his closet

"Don't know and I don't care." Naruto reply as he walked toward his front door along with Arashi

Naruto knows that Minato would be in the Namikaze compound, so he walks toward the compound and this better be good.

Meanwhile on the planet Domino; two groups call the Winx and the Specialists managed to enter the library. The Winx Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha look around along with Specialists Sky, Riven, Brandon, Timmy, and Helia. Bloom walked toward the book in the middle of the room, she opened it only she can't read it. A voice was then heard, and gold lights appeared and then the spirit of Bloom's father King Oritel's scribe Lord Bartelby appeared in front of them and the book. Lord Bartelby explained what happen to Domino and who was responsible for it. He then explained that only a king without a crown will free another King of a lost kingdom with the help of a lost Prince that has yet to be found.

"A lost prince, what does mean?" Stella asks as Lord Bartelby turned to the page of the book to a picture of Daphne again, but this time with another baby with brown hair.

Bloom looked at the picture and remembered back, before her surprised birthday party. When Daphne had told her about the book of fate, she had also mentioned that Bloom had a twin brother and had intended to have both to be found together. But something had gone wrong and Naruto was sent to another planet called planet Elem. When Bloom had asked about that planet, Daphne suddenly became tight-lipped about it; but Bloom can feel that she was worried about Naruto.

"Naruto, my twin. Bartelby, where's planet Elem?" Bloom said/asks, much to the shock of the others

"This is your twin/you have a twin" all the Winx and Specialists expect for Sky and Riven said at the same time.

"Planet Elem? Your brother lives on Planet Elem" Sky ask/said

"That's what Daphne had told me, do you know the planet Sky?" Bloom said/asks her boyfriend

"Yes, it's a planet that's was mostly in war-well until now. Now it seems that their peace. It's a planet of violence, I'm sure you know Shinobi-well that planet is full of them. It's also had fairies and witches, it's ruled by a Fairy Queen named Queen -Koyuki who's also the adopted daughter whose name I don't know. I will tell you about it more on the airship. But the two things you need to know are to be careful and watch your backs." Sky informed them

Bloom frowned and notices Riven coming back from somewhere and he wasn't looking too well until he collapsed to the ground. They decided to take him back to Alfea first.

**AN:** **Only Naruto, Arashi, Itachi, Tsuyu, Shiden, and Sasuke Sarutobi are 6 years older than Naruko and Ashina. To Sasuke Uchiha and the rest, they're only 5 years older than them. **


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since Naruto was made Chūnin and was put on Team Kakashi for leadership experience to be promoted to Jōnin. Arashi was put on Team Kurenai, Sasuke was put on team Asuma and Shiden was put on Team Guy and that's who Naruto pities. Naruto was told this in the meeting with Minato in the compound. He also knows why Minato put Naruto on team Kakashi to help lead them because team Kakashi is a four-man squad and both his sisters are on that team. They did Find the Lost Pet Tora who what Naruto calls the cat the Demon of Doom, they also did many D-Rank Missions until Sasuke Uchiha put up a fit with the fangirl Sakura Haruno followed.

Minato eventually had enough of the Uchiha and Haruno, so he assigns a C-rank mission to them to escort a bridge-builder back to his village. On that mission they fought assassins who were after the bridge builder Tazuna. They later learned that the mission was an A-rank and Kakashi gave the team a choice about rather they want to return to Konoha or keep doing the mission. The Uchiha refused to back down and so they went on with the mission. On the mission, both Naruto and Kakashi fought Zabusa and Naruto found out that he's using a fifteen-year-old girl who's a fairy of ice named Haku as a puppet.

When they reach the Land of Waves, the met Tazuna's daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari. They were told what's been happening in Waves and why the people are so afraid. Naruko yelled out that she will help stop them and free them of Gato once and for all. Inari who was eavesdropping called Naruko a moron and said that they were all going to die just like someone did. Inari then yells at them some more, but Naruto tuned him out.

Naruto watches at Inari ran way, afterward, he gave both of his sisters a disappointed stare and then got up to find Inari. He found Inari by the river, even though he can't swim. Naruto sat by him in silence, but when he could feel Haku near them; he started speaking. He told them about his life, about how he was found by his adoptive father in a fire and was taken in by him and his wife, even when they already had twins of their own. He told them about after his younger sisters were born, his parents focus on his sisters and forgot that they had three more children that needed them.

He told them that he had to train himself and yes some people wanted to use him as a puppet and there was one who did. Naruto trusted so much that Naruto never thought would use him as a puppet, but when Naruto did find out he was afraid as Naruto wasn't as nearly as strong as that person and so wasn't able to free himself. Inari asks him, how he was able to get free of that man and Naruto smiled and told both Inari and Haku that he just needed to trust someone else to help him. After that, Naruto felt Haku leave and then Naruto stood up and took Inari home as Inari thought about what he just said. Once at the house, Naruto helped Inari to bed and before Naruto left, Inari told him that he trusted him.

Naruto just stayed silent and went to the room that he's sharing with Kakashi and Uchiha. In the morning, Naruto found that the team has gone and then told Tsunami that he was going out, but he will come back. When he did come back, both Tsunami and Inari were being attacked by bandits. It's didn't take much for Naruto to knock the bandit's unconscious.

He asks Tsunami about her father's whereabouts, she revealed that he had gone to the bridge. Naruto didn't even bother to get Kakashi and others, he just went to the bridge as he felt something was going to happen. It's turned out that Haku had betrayed Zabusa and that who Haku was fighting, but that was before Gato and his men arrived. Naruto just watches unamused as Haku tried to fight Zabusa who was too strong for her; clearly, she didn't listen to him at all. When Naruto had enough, he pulled out his sword and took swung it with his power.

The blast of his sword knocked all off their feet, he looked at Haku and told her to keep an eye on Tazuna. Naruto smiled as Zabusa fought him one on one, well that was before Kakashi decided to show up and butt into their fight. Out of the corner of his he had seen Haruno and Uchiha tried to attack Haku, but Naruto used the Teleportation Jutsu to land behind them and knocked them both out.

"Naruto, come in Naruto"

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by his brother's voice, which sounded annoyed. When Naruto could see his face clearly, Arashi did indeed look annoyed and Naruto smiled at his brother.

"Arashi, I guess I got lost in my memories again." Naruto apologizes

"Why are you apologizing, when you know you will just do it again? Anyway, Queen Koyuki had contacted the Hokage and had asked for you to go to the Land of Spring to meet two groups." Arashi said

Naruto blinked, the Queen of their planet and who was simply known as the movie actress Yukie Fujikaze. Naruto, Haku, and Arashi had met her when they were sent on a mission together; while their teams that they were assigned to were on other missions. The Queen's land was being controlled by her paternal uncle who had killed his brother the Queen's father. The uncle also had the Queen's adoptive daughter hostages. So, Naruto, Haku, and Arashi were sent to protect the once known as Yukie Fujikaze.

It's was later in the mission, almost near the end that both brothers found out that the princess was Arashi's ran away sister Tsuyu Namikaze. Now known as Princess Tsuyu of the Planet Elem. When they had finally finished the mission, rescues Tsuyu, found out that Yukie was the Queen who can't have any children of her own, the Land of Snow became the Land of Spring. Tsuyu had asked them that they don't tell the Hokage about being the Princess. They agreed and Haku wanted to stay with them in the Land of Spring.

"Naruto you did it again"

Naruto smiled at Arashi and just walked toward the Hokage's tower to tell the Hokage that they're leaving. Luckily, he always carries his sword and weapons, everywhere-well when he's out walking as mission after mission Uchiha had tried to steal his sword. When they were inside the Hokage's office, they told Minato that they were leaving and that they will be back once this mission or whatever is over with. Afterward, both Naruto and Arashi who will go with him leaves the office and walked down toward the exit of the tower. Once out of the tower, they walked toward the gate of the village and saw both Sasuke Sarutobi and Shiden Senju.

Meanwhile back at the Hokage Tower; Minato watches as his two sons leave with their friends with sad and regretful eyes. Minato knows that what he did all those years by focusing on his youngest daughters was wrong. It's had cost him the love of his two sons, and it had cost him his oldest daughter who he doesn't even know if she's still alive or dead. That pains him the most, but what pains him, even more, is losing his favorite-yes, he will admit that he plays favorites. Every day he watches as he's losing his favorite son Naruto day by day, little by little.

He can still remember the day, when he found Naruto that December 10. It was just a regular day except for the fact that Kushina was at their house caring for two sixteenth-month old babies.

_**Flashback **_

**Eighteen-year-old Minato Namikaze was just finishing a mission with Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and ****Chōza Akimichi. Their mission involves protecting a princess, which they managed to save her and her kingdom. Now they're on their way back to their village of Konohagakure when Minato spotted a building on fire. He can hear cries of a baby, he ran into that building without a second thought. He searched everywhere for the source of those cries. **

**He refused to give up until he can find the baby, but it was getting too hot for him and if he stays, he will get burned. That's when he notices that the flames were heading in one direction, so he followed them. When reached the end of the flames, he saw a crying baby being protected by something from the flames. Somehow, he was able to walk toward the child by being protected by the same thing that's was protecting the child. He picks the child up and just holds him in his arms. **

**The child stopped crying and just stared at him, then gave him a happy smile. Minato carried him out of the building and back to the village. Once at the village, he and Kushina adopted him as their son; their unique baby boy.**

_**End of Flashback**_

When October 10 came and this made in the mask, took Kushina and ripped the Nine-Tails out of her. He was able to save his children, his Naruto and was willing to sacrifice himself to save his family. But Hiruzen took his places and sealed the Nine-Tails into halves, one half the yin half into Ashina and the yang half into Naruko. He focuses on Naruko and Ashina to teach them to control the two halves of the Nine-Tails to protect them, Tsuyu, Arashi and most of all his beloved unique boy Naruto. All he wanted was to protect Naruto as every since he found Naruto, he knew if any other villages find out about Naruto's power; they would try to kidnap him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Naruto, Arashi, Sasuke, and Shiden entered the Land of Spring; they were greeted by guards who lead them to the castle. Naruto was the first one to enter the castle and the throne room to see Queen Koyuki, Tsuyu and two groups of strangers six girls and six boys; but he can also feel there's another presence with that group. Naruto walked forward and bowed to the Queen and Tsuyu as did his brother, Sasuke, and Shiden.

"Rise Naruto, you don't have to bow to me. Neither do you Arashi, you two save me and my kingdom." Queen Koyuki said with a smile

"Do you have a mission for us, Queen Koyuki?" Naruto asks the Queen

"Yes, I do, and they do as well. Naruto, these are the Winx Princess Bloom of the lost kingdom of Domino, Princess Stella of Solaria, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Princess Aisha of Andros. The Specialists Crown Prince Sky of Eraklyon, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia and their wizard friend Nabu. It also seems that Princess Bloom is also your twin sister. Winx, Specialists, these are Naruto Namikaze, his adoptive brother Arashi Namikaze, their friends Sasuke Sarutobi and Shiden Senju. Princess Bloom please" Queen Koyuki introduces the groups to them and them to the groups, afterward Bloom step up

Naruto looks at Princess Bloom and notices that they do share some similarities. He knows that it's the truth, that Bloom is his twin sister; but the question is why she is here and why now.

"Naruto, we found a way to save our parents, we the Winx and the Specialists went to Domino yours and mine's homeworld. There we found a library and in that library was the Book of Fate. The Book of Fate tells the history of Domino and has a chapter concerning every member of the Royal Family of Domino. Our father King Oritel had it written by his royal writer, Lord Bartelby, to preserve all the history and knowledge of Domino forever and it was preserved in a library built on the back of the bird, Roc. Bartelby told us all this, anyway the book is the reason that I found out that I have a twin brother, about you Naruto." Bloom explained

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, before looking at each one of her friends as well as the Specialists. Prince Sky stepped up next to Bloom and look at Naruto and kept his grazes.

"Prince Naruto, I know you don't trust easily, but I swear to you that this is the truth. Your parents are alive but trapped and I'm sure they're aware of everything around them. Please help us save your planet, your planet" Sky said to Naruto

Bloom watches as Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sky and then saw his eyes flash flaming red, before returning to his normal blue eyes. Naruto then nodded his head, before turning to the Queen.

"What else do you have for us?" Naruto asks the Queen

"Arashi Namikaze, Sasuke Sarutobi, and Shiden Senju; I would like you three to be my daughter and Haku's bodyguards to Alfea. I can make a portal for you to a place near Alfea, but the rest is up to you. Prince Naruto, you must go with your sister." Queen Koyuki said

"Yes, Queen Koyuki" Naruto agreed, but before he could move to his sister's groups; Tsuyu stopped him

Queen Koyuki watches as her daughter walks over to Naruto, she can tell that Tsuyu worries for Naruto and had always done. When they had met again during that one mission, Tsuyu confess everything to her about Naruto being her adoptive brother and Arashi being her twin. Koyuki also was told about their parents the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife had neglected Naruto, Arashi and herself; which was also one of the reasons why she had run away. The other reason was that Arashi and herself were the original heirs to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, but then their parents had told everyone that their younger sisters were the heirs to the clans. That just made Koyuki mad and made her give Naruto and Arashi a choice, but Naruto refused as he wanted to be a Shinobi a strong one.

A strong Shinobi that when their parents do realize what they did, they will also realize that their children made something for themselves without them. Arashi refuses because he doesn't want to leave Naruto or their younger sisters who might realize that their brothers' rift with their parents were because of them. Koyuki fell in love with these boys who have hearts too good for this planet, but also was glad that these boys were in this world. Koyuki also can see that Tsuyu is gaining a crush on Naruto, which gives her an idea. But of course, Naruto and Bloom's father must be free first.

When all were ready and Haku appeared in the throne room, they all headed outside, where the airship called Hawk is. Koyuki made two portals one for her daughter's group and the other to Magix. Koyuki watches as Naruto was the last one to enter the ship and then the ship began to ascend off the ground and flew inside the portal that was meant for them. The portal then closes itself after the ship entered it, Koyuki then turned to her daughter and Haku. She hugged them and watched them entered the portal, afterward the portal closes itself as the other one did.

Koyuki stood there for a minute and pursed her lips, before turning around to see a guard.

"Get me the Fire Daimyo now," Koyuki demanded as they walked back to the throne room

"Right away my Queen," the guard said as Kouki sat down in her throne

Koyuki watches as her guard leave her alone upon her throne, Koyuki knows that Minato can't leave Konoha without Danzō as she like Minato doesn't trust Danzō not to try to take over the Hokage seat. But she has a good feeling that once the Fire Daimyo hears about this and all the rest, he won't be too happy with Konoha or the Namikazes over what they did to the boy who helped save his granddaughter.

Meanwhile on the Hawk; Bloom was looking at her brother in confusing, Naruto doesn't look all excited to be able to save and meet their birth parents. But she also must remember what Princess Tsuyu told them. Her brother's life wasn't all roses and kind like her life was on Earth. They had to survive through war and they were like only four-year-old, next when they were six a monster attack on the same day their sisters were born. That was also the day their parents forgot about them.

Naruto had to train to be the best Shinobi he can, so he can pass them up in power and show them that he did it without their help. Mission after mission, her brother was almost killed and still, Naruto never gave up, never give in. She wonders if Naruto is just thinking of the mission of saving an entire planet and not just their parents. Bloom turned her head to the side when Naruto catch her looking at him; she hears him sigh and walked over to her.

"What's your life like growing up?" Naruto asks her like trying to start up a conversation

Bloom told him that she grew up on a planet called Earth, that she was found by her adoptive father in a fire of all places. Naruto smiled and said that they shared that at least. Bloom learned that Naruto too was found in a fire by his adoptive father. She can also see that even though Naruto is holding anger in his parents, he still loves them. She wishes that she can help him, but she doesn't know if she can.

"Bloom, we're above the Pixie village," Sky said as he opens the latch

Naruto sees Bloom walk over Sky and notices she was asking him something. Naruto just walked over to the edge of the latch and bit his thumb, before jumping out and hearing screams as he did so. He summoned his dragon Ayana, she appeared just in time to catch him. He heard grasps and saw his sister and her friends in their fairy forms.

"You can summon dragons?" Tecna asks

Naruto just grinned and winked at her as Ayana went faster, that what he loves about Ayana and why they're a good match. They both just love the speed and being in the air the freedom of being who they are. Freedom to let go of all the anger, sadness, and all other emotion and just feel the wind.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ayana was close to the ground, Naruto jumped off and onto the ground where his sister and her friends are. Naruto followed them to this pixie village, once there the girls were attacked by pixies who seems to be their friends. Naruto followed them to a tree while ignoring one of those pixies that had been hugged by Bloom kept on looking at him. The pixies went into the tree with all the fairies except for Bloom who still doesn't have the ability to changes sizes. Naruto stayed with Bloom and watches as a pixie making all kinds of entertainments, the pixie name was Jolly.

Naruto was amused by the pixie, he laid down on the ground and relaxes. He closes his eyes and remembers the days that he was eight, he and his team met Princess Kousagi who at the time was thought to believe that she was a Princess of another land. But later when it's was just her and him, she revealed that she was a Princess of another planet and that she accidentally came here. She came from a Moon Planet and that she's the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. He and Kousagi got along quite well, he was always amused by her klutziness.

Naruto wonder when he will meet that dark blue-haired princess again as he sure would love to meet her again. He opened his eyes to see all the Winx were looking at him.

"Naruto, we found the key. Now we can go to Obsidian Realm to save our parents." Bloom said

The next thing Naruto knows they're in Obsidian and it's hideous, but if it's only for the darkest and most evil of villains then it's the perfect vacation. He, the Winx and the Specialists were walking through Obsidian.

"Obsidian, the perfect vacation spot if you're pure evil," Aisha said, and Naruto agreed

"Yeah, if I was a witch this would be my idea of paradise," Stella said, Naruto rolled her eyes

Meanwhile, back at Alfea; Princess Tsuyu, Haku, Arashi Namikaze, Sasuke Sarutobi, and Shiden Senju finally made it to the school. It's wasn't easy as there were these monster-like things that kept on appearing. They were met by a woman who they assumed to be the Headmistress.

"Princess Tsuyu, Haku, come in. All of you come, we can stay out here for too long" the woman said as they were ushered all inside the school

"What's happening?" Tsuyu demanded

"I will tell you all inside hurry"

Tsuyu and the others followed the woman until they were safely inside the school. That was the moment more and more monsters appeared outside the school. The woman led them all to her office and then once there she walked behind her desk and turned to face them.

"Now then Princess Tsuyu, I'm Headmistress Faragonda and I'm sure you told about Obisidon; well at least what you heard from Bloom. When you had met her and the Winx. Let me tell you the whole story." Faragonda said

"Will my brother be alright" Arashi demanded

Faragonda looked at Arashi and can see how much Arashi loves his brother Prince Naruto. She can see how protective he is of his brother, but she can't tell him a lie and say that his brother will be alright. She will just have to make sure that they can keep him from doing anything rash. She looks at his friends who she can tell like their friend is very protective of Prince Naruto. This will be tough as Prince Naruto is sure to be in danger.

Back in Obisidon; Naruto and Bloom were seeing an image of the Company of Light fighting Ancestral witches that's shown to them. Naruto looks at his supposed parents and notices that he does look like his father. Bloom just look shocked to see her parents and Hagan.

"Oritel, Marion, and Hagen. This must be the story of the Company of Light! It's history. No, it's must be a trap by the Ancestral Witches" Bloom said

"Don't be stupid, it's history. This what's happened that day. Those hags must be the Ancestral Witches and that must be the vortex of dark energy where they took our parents" Naruto said to Bloom

Bloom was hurt by what Naruto said, her twin is a lot different from what she had imagined him to be. Daphne who's resided within feeling sorrow for her brother and for what he had to go through to be this way, even toward his own family. Yet does, Naruto think of Bloom as his family?

"What, no! Stop! No! No!" Bloom called as the Witches are about to disappear into the vortex, they grab Oritel with them. Marion projects herself into the sword, so she can remain with Oritel.

"And that's the sword that Hagen made! Ah, now I see what's going on" Naruto muttered as he brought out the sword that's Hagan made for him, before sheathing it again

The vision disappears and both twins found themselves back in Obisidon and they found the other Winx was lying down on the ground. Bloom helped Flora up and holding her up as they all explained what happens to them. They see statues everywhere, but Naruto knew the truth. These weren't just statues, they were all the people of Domino, cursed.

"They're not just statues Bloom, they're our people, our father cursed to be this way," Naruto informed Bloom and the Winx

"What?" Bloom asks

Naruto looks all around Obisidon and the statues, he stopped when he sees two statues of a woman who look just like Hinata Hyūga and another woman next to the first one. How? That's the question going through his head, but soon he couldn't continue to think as they were all attacked by the Ancestral witches who were using the statues as bodies. They then began to gain control of the bodies of the Winx, all expect he and Bloom. The witches tried to trick Bloom, but they failed and then Naruto see Sky came and ran toward his father's sword.

"Sky, NO" Bloom yelled as Sky managed to pull out the sword, but it backfires on him causing him to fall

Naruto walked over to the sword and Sky as Bloom realizes that her nightmare had come true. Naruto kneeled and checked Sky's pulse to see if he still lives, afterward he picked up the sword ignoring the pain and looked at the witches with hatred in his eyes. Bloom who's now wearing Daphne's mask look upon in shock as a fire like power surrounds her twin, his eyes turned that those red eyes she had seen before.

"**This is enough, Bloom, Daphne. Let's finish this NOW" **Naruto's much deeper voice roared as he pulled out his sword

"_This is bad,_" Daphne said to Bloom

"What do you mean, Daphne?" Bloom asks

"_I mean Bloom, the reason I don't speak much about Planet Elem is that every power that enters that planet sooner or later becomes sentient and form their forms. But the one thing about that planet is some would seal them into babies and make their lives miserable. But if that power was already having a host like you and your brother that's power will still become sentient__. It seems Naruto's half of the Dragon Flame had indeed become sentient, making him even more like a Jinchūriki." _Daphne explained

"What's a Jinchūriki?" Bloom asked

"_I will explain more later, first let's work to defeat the witches,_" Daphne told Bloom

Together, Bloom, Daphne, Naruto and his half the Dragon Flame to fight the witches. One of the witches blasted Naruto away after he had blasted her sisters away first. Mandragora later returns and the witches used her as a host, Bloom started fighting against her right away. The Ancestral Witches using Mandragora's body begin to strangle Bloom to death, but Naruto appeared behind her and stabbed her using his father's sword; he uses his sword to behead Mandragora. The next thing they know is the everything is white with Obsidian's shredding to pieces, Naruto sees Sky is awake again, his father is free, but Naruto feels light-headed and then falls.

**AN: _I redid Ch. 1-3_**

**BijuuX, thank you for giving me the idea of the new title**


	5. Chapter 5

On Domino, everything is begin restored to its former glory; a portal appeared, and the people of Domino came through to see their beautiful planet once again in a very long time. King Oritel looked around himself and at his arms as he can't believe that he's free as well as his people. He was then handed his sword by a blond-haired Specialist, he looked at the sword and then he waved it in one direction. The sword glowed and a blue light came out of it, then the light was replaced by a red-haired woman. Oritel look lovingly at the woman as she did him, while they watch.

"Oh Marion, my Marion. I missed you so. It's was torture having you so close, when I couldn't touch you." Oritel said as he and the woman Queen Marion.

"Even then I was by your side and there I'll remain forever," Marion said to Oritel

Bloom still having the mask on her watch her parents, before she made a sound. Her parents turned toward her and then the mask hopped out/off her and formed into Daphne.

"Mother. Father" Daphne said floating toward her parents

"Daphne, what has happened to you?" his mother asks

"More than I can explain, but all that matters now is that you're free and it's all because of our dear Bloom. As well as our dear Nar-NARUTO" Daphne was saying before she turned away from her parents and then yelled as she saw her brother

Bloom, Oritel, Marion and everyone else turned toward the other Winx; where Flora and Musa are holding Naruto up. Bloom grasps as she looks at her injured twin, Naruto has burns on his arms and parts of his neck and lower face.

"My darling boy" Marion said as she and Oritel ran to Naruto with Bloom and Daphne following them

"What happened to him?" Oritel asks

"I was fearing this" Daphne said, worry in her voice

"What? Is this part of being raised on Planet Elem and his half being sentient?" Bloom asks

Bloom then heard a lot of grasps and turned around to see every one of the people of Domino with their hands in front of their faces. She turned around to see her father staring at Daphne in shock.

"Why was he sent to that dreadful planet?" Oritel asks in shock

"Oritel, not now. We have to get him to the palace, now" Marion said

Oritel nodded and took his son from Flora and Musa, he lifted Naruto into his arms and began moving. He walks toward his palace, his people that were in the way move aside as they laid worried eyes upon his son. From behind him his wife, daughters, their friends followed him. The people of Domino followed them and their King and Queen in worry for their newly found prince. It's was a long way to the palace, but they were moving as fast as they can.

Once they arrived at the palace, they were all trier of walking; but that doesn't stop Oritel from taking Naruto to his and Marion's room. Oritel laid his son on the bed, Marion sat on the right side of the bed.

"My King, the doctor went to his house to see if he still has his medical bag or if the curse destroyed it." One of the people said as some of them came in

"Can you send for Bloom, and Daphne if you can find her." Oritel requested, but he didn't need to as Daphne came floating in with Bloom.

"Leave us," Oritel ordered and the people left with one closing the door behind them.

"Daphne, why was your brother sent to Plant Elem?" Oritel asks Daphne

"He was meant to go to Earth, but something went wrong and he was sent to Elem. Mother, Father, his half of the Dragon Flame had become sentient; when we were fighting the witches to free was may have been the first time it gained control of Naruto or the second. I believe the burns are from the Dragon Flame, if so then we will have to come up with a special outfit or part of one to protect them." Daphne answered her father

"Could those extra burns be by using Oritel's sword too?" Bloom asks and Oritel stared in shock

"He used my sword?"

"Yes, but it looks like it was hurting him like it had hurt Sky. But he had used it along with his sword to help defeat the witches and Mandragora." Bloom answered

Oritel looks back down at his son, while Marion still staring at her daughters; the door suddenly open and Oritel turn to see a long, dark-purple haired woman with her hair slightly past her waist and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders came into the room with Domino's doctor. The doctor came over to the bed and look over Naruto after Marion moved out of the way. Marion looked at the woman who she notices has white eyes with a hint of lilac.

"Who are you?" Marion asks kindly

"I'm Hotaru Hyūga, I along with a friend somehow appeared on this planet, which I think was in the past as I remember Naruto there. He was five when my first daughter was born. Sometime after the birth of my second daughter, I was hit with something along with my friend and our group." Hotaru answered Marion

"You're from Planet Elem? Can you tell me about my son's life there? Who raised him? Was he loved?" Marion asks Hotaru

"My King, My Queen. Prince Naruto will be always, I've herbs that can heal these burns- "the doctor was saying until he was interrupted

"Can I help, I know Medical Ninjutsu?" Hotaru asks, Oritel and the Doctor hesitated; but Marion was not

"Yes" Marion reply

"Mar- "

"No, Oritel. If she can help my sweet baby son, then she can help him. Do not argue with me." Marion said to her husband who wisely kept his mouth shut

The doctor and the royal family watches as Hotaru places her hands over Naruto's arms and her hands glowed a green color as they watched as the burns slowly heal. The Domino's doctor was in awe of Hotaru as she moved onto the Prince's face and watches as the burns heal.

"Until we can take off his shirt to see if there burns on his chest, I'm done," Hotaru said

Marion ran to Naruto's side along with the doctor and Oritel; Hotaru watches as the parents' fuss over their son. But she soon has a face of wary as what the King and Queen will take the fact that Minato and Kushina had loved Naruto, but after the twins were born; they seemed to forget that they had other children than the twins.

"What is that face for?" Marion asks as she notices Hotaru

"I think I need to tell you about how Naruto grew and about his adoptive parents. It's not a happy story" Hotaru said

Oritel and Marion look at each other, before looking at Hotaru and nodded. But they needed to do so in another room, so they left Naruto in the care of the doctor and went to the castle's drawing room or another name for its living room.

"Ok, tells us about Naruto's life," Oritel said or rather demanded

"Oritel" Marion scolded

"No, it's ok I get the expression that where I'm from isn't too favorable here or like here. Where Naruto's parents are called Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, Minato found Naruto as a baby in a fire on December 10th in Konohagakure or Konoha for short. Minato is the Fourth Hokage and loves his wife and children. He's a good man at heart, but on October 10th six-years later something happened; which causes Hiruzen Sarutobi our late Third Hokage to sacrifice his life to seal a being called the Nine-Tails Fox into halves and twins' girls Naruko and Ashina Namikaze. That was the last day that Naruto and his adoptive brother Arashi and sister Tsuyu ever felt loved by their parents.

Minato and Kushina began to focus on Naruko and Ashina and neglecting their oldest sons and daughter Naruto, Arashi and Tsuyu. Later, Tsuyu ran away, even if she had friends in the village. Naruto and Arashi stayed only to prove to Minato and Kushina that they grew strong even without them. Naruto protected my daughter Hinata, every time she was in danger like when he was ten and she was five. Naruto has also helped me give birth to my second daughter Hanabi on March 27.

When Hanabi was three, I was hit with something like I said with my friend and our group and found ourselves on this planet. Naruto's happy family life ended when he was six-well five going onto six. Naruto truly wishes to have parents who love him, but ever he went through before and after I vanished, you two might have to work hard to get Naruto to realize that you want to be those parents." Hotaru said as Marion was crying along with Bloom

Oritel was angry at himself for not begin strong enough to fight and beat the Ancestral Witches the first time. Then Daphne wouldn't have to send her siblings away, Naruto wouldn't have to feel like he was abandoned by the very people who found him and supposed to raise him with love. He and Marion would've been able to raise all three children together. Oritel was also angry at the Namikaze couple, they were supposed to love all their children equally and yet they didn't; if he ever sees or meets them, he will show them that it's not a good idea to mess with the royal family of Domino. He opens his mouth to speak, but at the same time, six people entered along with a guard.

"I'm sorry my King, but these people just rush in here." The guard said

Oritel looks at the six, there are three boys and three girls; which one looks and dresses like a Princess from one of their worlds in the Magic Dimension. Hotaru looks at them in shock.

"Arashi Namikaze, Shiden Senju, Sasuke Sarutobi and Tsuyu Namikaze," Hotaru said looking at each one

"Hotaru Hyūga? You're here alive" Arashi said and Tsuyu look at her

"It's Princess Tsuyu now, I'm the adoptive daughter of the Queen of Planet Elem. I'm it's Princess now and these are Haku and Princess Kousagi. Now where's Naruto" Tsuyu reveled, before demanded

Oritel looked at Tsuyu and Arashi more closely, but out of the corner of his eye, he notices Hotaru faint at Tsuyu calling herself Princess of Planet Elem. Oritel notices that all of the six teenagers are protective of his son, but Kousagi and Tsuyu look like they're even more protective and Oritel has an idea why.


	6. Chapter 6

Oritel stared at the teenagers, but mainly Princess Tsuyu and supposedly sister to Arashi Namikaze. Oritel can see the similarities of the two and can believe that's their siblings. Oritel asks them to sit, which they did and after he told them that Naruto is in their bed, unconscious with Domino's doctor. Arashi angrily asks why Bloom and her so-called friends didn't protect Naruto. Bloom defeated herself and her friends, and was going to say what truly happened-

"Bloom, stop" Marion demanded

"Why?" Bloom asks

"They may not know as Naruto may not want them to know," Oritel told his daughter

"Know what?" Tsuyu asks, confused

Arashi knows what Bloom was about to say, Naruto used that other power during their fight. He knows all about that power and what damages it does to his brother as he once saved him using that power. Afterward, Naruto had been burned by that very same power that had saved him although Naruto tried to hide it from him. But he figured it out after following him to the hospital, well Naruto had his team of doctors and nurses just for him. He doesn't even think his parents know about the power and all the burns Naruto gets from that power.

Arashi turned to his friends who like him knows all too well what kind of power Naruto has as well. He then turns to Princess Kousagi, who also knows about Naruto's power as he saved her with it once and had to be the one to treat the burns. He knows Naruto might not want either Tsuyu or Haku as he already doesn't like him or the others knowing about it. Naruto is the type to protect people from any harm and from seeing any harm done to him like the burns for example.

"Can you at least tell us if my brother going to be okay?" Arashi asks

Marion can see that Arashi cares deeply for her son and his brother. At least her son had one person in that family that cares for him and stayed by his side. Arashi too was ignored by his parents and since he and Naruto only had each other.

"What? I want- "Tsuyu was interrupted

"Well, then you should have stayed in the village with us, for us." Arashi snapped at her

Tsuyu knew deep down that running away from the village would hurt her twin, but she had no choice she couldn't handle the abandonment by her parents. She couldn't stay and watches her parents pay more attention to Naruko and Ashina, she just couldn't do it. But she never thought that Arashi would hold this much resentment for her and she can hear it in his voice. She looks at her twin's friends who all apart from Princess Kousagi averted their eyes away from her. She wonders if Naruto holds any anger at her too.

"He will be alright; he just needs his rest and the King, as well as the Queen, have their doctor with him," Hotaru told them

Kousagi was glad that Naruto will be okay, she wouldn't survive if Naruto would've died or dying. She had loved him, ever since she was saved by him and continued helping him with his secret missions. One of which was on the planet Dyamond, Dyamond was one of the places he had helped by getting rid of the witch who took over the planet. He also uncursed the youngest Princess who was turned into a fox, Princess Sapphire by defeating the witch. She remembers that day as the Queen who was locked in a tower had hugged her youngest daughter and named her as a Crown Princess, meaning she banished her oldest.

_**Flashback**_

**Fifteen-years-old Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze had told the Fourth Hokage that he has a request for a mission of his choosing. The Hokage had accepted and so he went on his missing with Kousagi tagging along as well as Arashi. Both Kousagi and Arashi were worried about Naruto as it had been three years since the Uchiha massacre by Itachi or whoever. Naruto hadn't spoken a word about it anywhere. They met up with Naruto's man who will take them to the right place.**

**It's turned out that the mission was on another planet called Dyamond. Their mission was to defeat the witch who had taken over the planet and the frozen everyone except for the Queen who had been locked inside a tower by magic. Naruto then met a small snowy fox; the fox was wary of them at first. But it's soon warmed up to Naruto and only to Naruto; for some reason, it causes Kousagi to be jealous as the fox was getting cuddles from Naruto. Arashi found her jealously to be funny as he was laughing.**

**Naruto had decided to send both Arashi and her to the tower to get the Queen out of the tower. He was going to head straight to the castle to meet the witch. Kousagi wanted to protest to that plan as did Arashi, but a glare from Naruto stopped them. So, they went to the tower with Naruto's "friend" and once they were there; Kousagi saw that it was a tall tower. They looked at each other and wondered how they were going to free the Queen. **

**Kousagi later had a plan, even if she had yet to so to school to learn how to use her magic, she still can control her magic. So, she had used her magic to blast the magic barrier around the tower. She then told Arashi to use a Jutsu to make an even bigger blast, once her magic gets through and made a hole in the barrier. Once she and Arashi got through, it was also the moment that they saw the flaming-red coloring of Naruto's power in the air, Kousagi, and Arashi looks at each other. They had to hurry, so they can get back to Naruto, but it's wasn't that simple as it seems that the witch had put traps inside the tower as well.**

**When they had finally reached the top, Kousagi had reached her limit and had just blasted the door open. Inside the room was the golden-blond haired Queen and Kousagi was shocked. Dyamond's Queen Serenity, Kousagi's Aunt and twin to her mother Queen Serenica of Lunaray. But when they heard another booming sound coming from the direction of the castle, Kousagi** **rushes out of the room and down the very long steps. Arashi, the Queen and the "friend" ran after her with Arashi little faster as he too is worried for his brother.**

**When they finally reached the castle, they were all out of breath and the battle was over with. Naruto was on the ground with burns on him, the witch was on the ground as well. There's was an eight-year-old girl with wavy light-blue haired with some ivory streaks and deep-blue colored eyes standing over Naruto. Kousagi could only stare at the scene, but in a rush, her aunt rushes past her with her arms out.**

"**My Sapphire" her aunt called out**

"**Mommy" the girl cried and ran to Serenity**

**Kousagi looked at her Aunt and her cousin, but she soon turned her attention to Naruto with Arashi. Her Aunt soon let go of Sapphire and both ran to Naruto. Her Aunt ordered Arashi to help get Naruto into the castle, she then ordered the man who came with them to put the witch in a caged. When all Dyamond unfreezes itself, the guards came to their Queen who ordered them to get the healers. The healers-well the ones who were unfrozen came and look at Naruto.**

**It's was a week, when Naruto finally opened his eyes and been a week since Sapphire told her mother that Icy decided to be a witch to try to defeat the witch herself. Kousagi saw her aunt's eyes narrowed at that and Kousagi knew that by becoming a witch, her other cousin and the one she does know Icy had doomed herself. She knows that Dyamond had a law about that ban witches, even if that witch, is one of their people. She also knows the reason behind that law, she knows that her Aunt must follow the law. When Naruto was well enough to sit in a wheelchair was also the day that Queen Serenity made the sorrowful announcement.**

"**My people of Dyamond thanks to these people our home, our planet, our Kingdom have been freed from that witch. We will always be thankful to these three people and one of them is my very own niece Princess Kousagi." Queen Serenity said and waited until everyone stopped cheering for Naruto, Arashi, and Kousagi**

"**But my daughter Princess Sapphire had informed me of my other daughter Crown Princess Icy's fate. Princess Icy after my youngest was cursed to be a fox, decided to be a witch."**

**Grasps was heard throughout the groups of people, Kousagi saw every woman cover their mouths with their hands.**

"**I know and because of this, I'm truly saddened to know this, and I wish that the Crown Princess had thought about it. We have laws about witches, and I must follow the law, even if it breaks my heart. From today, Princess Icy is banished from Dyamond and Princess Sapphire will be the next Queen of Dyamond." Queen Serenity announced with a heavy heart.**

**Kousagi saw a tear going down her Aunt's face and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sapphire running back into the castle with tears in her eyes.**

_**End of Flashback **_

Kousagi explained to Sapphire the reason why witches weren't allowed on Dyamond and why her mother doesn't trust witches. Naruto listened too and he understood, but Sapphire didn't. Naruto said something to her that Kousagi couldn't hear, but it seems Sapphire understood what Naruto said to her as she jumped on him. She could see it had hurt Naruto, but for Sapphire, he didn't say a word about his pain. When it was time for them to return to Elem, Sapphire didn't want to let Naruto go and all Kousagi could think of is that she doesn't want to meet Icy again as then she will have to the one to tell her the good and bad news.

"Kousagi, what are you thinking of?" A voice asked from behind her and she turned around to see Naruto with the doctor behind him

"Prince Naruto, please you have to rest" the doctor pleas

"And I told you I heal fast" Naruto snapped back

"Naruto- "Tsuyu started but stopped as Naruto walked-well limping past her

So, Naruto does have anger at her for leaving, she watches as Naruto walked toward the couch and sat down next to his father. Oritel turned to his son to see Naruto making himself comfortable, he turned to Marion who looked at him. They'll work with Naruto to get him comfortable with them as parents. Bloom looked at her brother and then at Princess Tsuyu who now looked even sadder that she knows she lost both her twin and Naruto by her on hand.


End file.
